


Honeybee, Come To Me

by bunbunko



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Not Ashamed, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexual Roleplay, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunko/pseuds/bunbunko
Summary: Caleb and Caduceus haven't had the chance to get intimate in a while and now they're utilizing their alone time to the fullest.Maybe too full.Where did Caleb get his bee lingerie anyway.





	Honeybee, Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion at the clayleb server made me write this. I love y'all citizen of the blacklist chat

Caleb felt a little bit self-conscious. Which is silly, because he agreed to this and even got a little excited before.

But now that he's outside, wearing a black and yellow, frilly lingerie with some cheaply-made fake wings, he felt like it might be not the best idea ever. His fingers pulls at the sheer skirt that barely covers his ass.

But he's going to pull through this, dammit. They've been so busy these last few weeks and couldn't get any time alone.

He slowly approaches Caduceus, who is standing near a tree, looking very lost. He's not sure if Caduceus is simply playing his role or he actually forgot where their camp is.

"Ah, _hallo_ ," he muttered, mentally berating himself for being too awkward. "You seem lost, wanderer."

Caduceus turned around to look at him, face completely too composed for someone who just saw his boyfriend wearing a frilly, elaborate lingerie that left him feeling more naked than actually being naked.

"Hello, bee," he said with a loopy smile. "Can you tell me the way out of this forest? I seem to be terribly lost."

Caleb drops his gaze a bit to see a bulge forming behind Caduceus' loose pants. Is he not wearing anything underneath?

The thought alone made his cock twitch a bit. Caleb realized that he's really _really_ desperate to be railed against a tree and forget about everything for a moment.

His fingers tentatively pulled up the skirt a bit so Caduceus could get a glimpse at his frilly underwear. He glanced up to gauge the firbolg's expression.

Still relaxed but he can also see the telltale sign of him being excited. His ear twitch ever so slightly and his eyes keep darting down despite his best effort to keep eye contact.

"Maybe," Caleb says as he slowly pull up his skirt even further, he stepped closer to Caduceus until he's almost pressed flush against him. "I'm really hungry for some nectar, though."

"Oh, but I am not a flower," Caduceus replied, almost like it's unscripted. "I couldn't possibly give you any."

Caleb pressed his lips against Caduceus' neck and had to mentally stop himself from laughing out loud. They've roleplayed before and enjoyed it very much, but this one is the funniest one by far.

It gave them an excuse to fuck in a forest, though.

"Really?" Caleb finally said with a somewhat level voice. "Then what is this sweet smell coming from here?"

Caleb's hand grasped Caduceus' cock gently. He can feel the warmth of it even with the pants on the way.

Neither of them are sure if bees can smell nectars or not but at this point accuracy is the last thing on their mind.

"Oh, that's--" Caduceus' words were cut out by a gasp as Caleb started to massage Caduceus' cock.

"Surely you can spare some nectar for me, _Ja?_ "

Caleb can feel the dampness from Caduceus' precum seeping through his pants. He played with it for a while, tugging and stroking it until Caduceus' breath became labored.

"Please-" Caduceus said, hands already pulling at the silly little yellow bralette that barely cover's Caleb's nipples. "Take my nectar, but please stop teasing me."

Caleb smiled a little and gave Caduceus a peck on his chest before he tugged the firbolg's pants loose and let it drop to the ground. His cock is already delightfully hard and dripping with clear, slick fluid.

He stepped away from Caduceus to appreciate the view before bending over and pressing his chest to the tree, giving Caduceus a full view of his ass. There's a bit of lube smeared around his hole and cheeks from the good fingering Caduceus gave him before they went deeper into the forest for the roleplay.

Caduceus stroked his cock a few time before pushing the skimpy panties aside and pressing his cock to Caleb's hole but not actually putting it in, only rubbing it up and down between his asscheeks. He leaned down to start sucking at Caleb's nape, which he's sure will leave a hicky.

"Hnmm," Caleb groaned as Caduceus reached around to fondle Caleb's cock that is already straining the frilly panties. "Please fuck me now, _liebling_."

Caduceus gave a deep hum as he lined his massive cock with Caleb's hole. They had made sure that Caleb is loose enough so that he can enter him without too much additional preparation.

Caleb scrambled to find a better grip on the tree as he's pushed forward from the force of Caduceus pushing his dick inside him. He bit his lip to prevent the whine that is threatening to escape his throat.

"Oh, don't do that, honeybee," Caduceus whispered as he caressed Caleb's chest. "I really like your voice."

He let out a sigh at Caduceus' encouragement. Caleb won't ever admit it but, deep down, he really likes it when Caduceus complimented him. Usually he'll smile and hide his face in his scarf when he does that, but this time there's no scarf to hide behind.

But there's also no one else around to witness him enjoying Caduceus' attention and just falling apart under him.

Caduceus held Caleb's hips and starts slamming his hips into his sensitive hole. Caleb let out a series of gasps and his hand flew back to grip Caduceus' hand as he's practically being railed to the tree.

His massive cock is stretching him open very wide, but he _needs_ more.

"Cad, _bitte_ ," Caleb moaned out. "I n-need more."

Caduceus chuckled, his fingers already moving to gather the mixture of precum and lube that is spilling out of Caleb's ass.

Without any warning, Caduceus slips two of his long finger inside Caleb and starts pumping it in tandem with the slamming of his cock.

At this point, Caleb let out a filthy moan. Anyone who can hear him will know that he's currently being fucked by the biggest dick in the Mighty Nein and thoroughly enjoying it.

He rambled in Zemnian as his prostate is being assaulted by Caduceus' dick and fingers. His body seized up as he came in his panties and Caduceus kept going.

Caleb's knees gave up and Caduceus had to catch him and slowly lowers both of them down.

The post-orgasm hypersensitivity is almost too much for him but he's too blissed out to care about the cock pistoning in and out of his ass or his soaking wet panties. Caleb is content just laying there bonelessy and whining pitifully into the grass every time Caduceus slams into a particularly good spot.

It wasn't long before Caduceus' rythm became more irregular and he spilled his thick, warm cum inside Caleb.

"You think you can manage to get out a few more?" Caduceus asked, voice a little wobbly.

Caleb can only moan unintelligibly in reply. He can feel his cock slowly hardening again from the thought of being milked dry.

Caduceus pulled out his limp cock and Caleb whined in protest.

"Hush, let me take care of you," Caduceus says as he twisted his fingers in a way that makes Caleb's toes curl. "Can you pull yourself up? I don't want you to swallow dirt."

Caleb tried his best at pushing himself up. His arm wobbled at the effort but Caduceus quickly put his arm around Caleb's chest and pulled him to his lap.

With this new angle, Caleb got a good look at Caduceus' fingers slipping in and out of his hole, only obscured slightly by his barely concealed arousal.

Caleb let himself get lost in the pleasure and he laid his head on Caduceus' shoulder, moaning and panting without any shame. He's sure he came again but Caduceus still doesn't stop fingering him.

"Aw, look at you," Caduceus says as he pushed Caleb's panties aside to reveal his sopping wet cock that's still twitching from the orgasm. "Already eager for more."

Caleb can feel Caduceus' cum sloshing around inside as his fingers twist and turn, hitting his already sensitive prostate over and over again. He grabs Caduceus' shirt and let another orgasm wash over him. His cock let out one weak spurt before it twitches in place, signalling a dry orgasm.

He's practically a puddle of goo by the time Caduceus slowly drags his fingers out, making his cum spill out into the grass.

Caduceus leans down to cup Caleb's jaw and pull him into a slow kiss. Caleb hooked his arms on Caduceus neck and let his eyes close, enjoying the moment.

When they separate, it almost felt too soon and Caleb found himself chasing Caduceus' lips, which was replied with a small laugh from the firbolg as he pulls his head away.

"Later, Mr. Caleb," he says with his gentle voice. "We need to get you all cleaned up first."

" _Ja,_ " Caleb smiles. "Okay."


End file.
